


Denn du bist meine Welt

by InnerCinema



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZY, birthday fic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to leave for the greater good all by himself but Natasha sure as hell won't let him get away that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denn du bist meine Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letthesongtakeflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I haven't read the Civil War comic books! Also this is an AU where Natasha/Tony exists since around shortly after The Avengers movie so this is all one horrible mashup. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy it anyway.
> 
> On an even more important note: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY [letthesongtakeflight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight)
> 
> (y'all NEED to read her works! She's a goddess!!)
> 
> The song used as an inspiration is [Du bist meine Welt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIIxJtev1HU) from the "Rudolf - Affaire Mayerling" Musical, you can find a good translation of the full text [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/du-bist-meine-welt-you-are-my-world.html)

_> > Du bist meine Welt bis in den Tod_   
_Wenn mein Stern zu sinken droht_   
_Nur in deinem Arm möcht ich allein_   
_Mein Herz bewahrn_   
_Auch wenn ich mich selbst darin verlier_   
_Ich gehör für ewig dir_   
_Du bist, was mein Leben hier noch hält_   
_Denn du bist meine Welt <<_

 

 

Frantic hands threw the barest necessities into the bag. Time was running out and now more than ever Tony was grateful for Extremis and the armor under his skin. No more suitcase armor, no more assembly lines of robots to get the sacred, cursed thing on and off. He had to move fast if –

“And here I thought we’d stopped with the secrets.”

Tony didn’t need to look behind him and so he didn’t - he kept on packing but laughed lowly. There would always be secrets between and through some miracle both of them had been rather okay with this arrangement for years now. The only meaning to her words was that she’d found out – a catchphrase if you will.

“Didn’t think you’d come.” he mumbled. “Actually thought the Resistance’d keep you busy for a little while longer.”

“You guessed wrong.” Natasha’s voice was still calm but sounded closer now. It was the only warning he received before a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. “Why?”

Her question was laden with meaning but he played dumb anyway: “Because I’m a traitor now. You know that.”

“We both know that it is the farthest from the truth. Why are you still doing this?” Green eyes stared at him as if she could see right into his mind.

“Because I know what would happen if I didn’t.” He replied tersely and tried to wind out of her grip. It was a futile attempt but he wasn’t him if he didn’t even try. “’The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.’ There is only one copy of the list left. That one’s in my brain and you can’t argue with Spock.” He smiled at an attempt to humor. “You fought with Steve. You know the importance.”

“That doesn’t mean to have to walk into certain death.” The slight tremble of her voice was the only indicator of the turmoil inside her. Tony knew the signs, saw the little twitches in her eyes when she was annoyed, the little wrinkle of her nose when she fought a smile… He still wasn’t sure when it all had started with them but he wouldn’t miss any second for the world.

“You have Extremis. Why don’t you just wipe the list out of your mind?”

“Because I’d have to wipe every memory until before I received any information about superhumans and I’d rather die than forget about you.”

His smile was short-lived because soon after, a fist hit his jaw. His back hit the wall and he held himself upright only with effort. A small, masochistic part of him rejoiced at her outburst of anger. At least in private, Natasha wasn’t the Ice Queen everyone saw in her but Tony hadn’t seen that side of her in a while now – life’s been too busy – so he greedily took anything she’s offer.

“Asshole.” She spat out. She did not walk away though. “And while you were creating your fancy little plan you didn’t even once think to confide in me?”

Tony did not say a word and after some time if got harder holding her gaze. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it but…

“You did, didn’t you?” Natasha sighed and shook her head in disbelief. “Is your self esteem really still so low that you think I wouldn’t come with you?”

“There’s too much for you to leave behind.” He croaked while he averted his gaze.

“Wrong. You were the only thing that was still keeping me in this godforsaken place.”

As if to drive her point home, she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a fervent kiss. There was no way to resist and so he wound his arms around her like a drowning man. She had always been the hurricane of his life: sucking him before he knew it, creating a turmoil of emotions and only when he was with her - in the eye of the storm – everything in him got calm and weirdly wonderful and safe.

When they finally parted, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So… Natasha… I know it’s on very short notice but I thought of strategic retreat. Want to come along?”

He knew it was the right thing to say when she gifted him with a genuine smile.

“Of course.” And with those words she let go and turned to zip his bag. “You’re lucky I always pack for emergencies.”

Tony barked a laugh.

The whole thing felt less like an exile now and more like a realistic future.


End file.
